


Finances

by orphan_account



Series: A Bit of A Shock [4]
Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-10
Updated: 2013-04-10
Packaged: 2017-12-08 01:23:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/755346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A tiny one-shot for my A Bit of a Shock series. Spencer is worried about his perceived imbalance of the house finances and decides to talk to Derek about it. It doesn't go how he planned and is left wondering why.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Finances

“We are going to be broke after all of this you know.”

“How do you mean Spence?” Derek stopped filling the dogs water bowl and looked around at his husband. 

“Well let’s think this through for a minute, in the last year, you bought a house, we’ve both bought cars, we had a baby, we got married, we went on a honeymoon in two of the more expensive cities in the world based on the fact their currency is far stronger than ours.” Spencer recited. 

“Okay, so we’ve dug into our savings a bit, so what, that’s what we have them for, and as for the house I sold a house in Chicago for nearly $700,000 before getting our home.”

“But that’s just it; it’s not our home it’s yours. You paid for it and I don’t feel comfortable with that.” Derek just stared. 

“You’ve lost me Spence, would you rather both our names on the deeds, that’s no problem.”

“I want to pay you half of it.”

Derek looked at his husband skeptically. “Spence, are you saying you have a quarter of a million dollars just sitting in an account somewhere?”

“No.”

“Then why would you take out a mortgage on a house that is already paid for?”

“I want to half own the house, legally.”

“You’re planning on divorcing me already Spencer?” Though he was joking, part of Derek wondered what had the younger man acting this way. 

“No, I just don’t want you thinking I’m not willing to pull me weight in this marriage.”

Derek placed the half full water bowl on the counter top and cupped the man’s face in his strong hands. “Spencer, I have seen the bill for Bennington, you are paying out enough as it is. It is far more than half a monthly mortgage repayment. I should be helping you with that.”

It was Spencer’s turn to stare on bewildered. “But she is my mother, not yours, you haven’t even met her.” 

“I plan on rectifying that in the near future, but until then, she is still my mother in law, and her care is an expense.” 

“What, no, this was supposed to be a discussion on me paying half the house, not you paying half of my mom’s bills.” Spencer was unsure how, but this discussion had been turned on its head almost completely and for a man so intelligent, he had no idea how. 

Derek laughed. “Have I confused you Spencer?” Spencer remained silent trying to figure out how everything just happened. Derek only smiled, kissed the younger man’s cheek and took the water bowl. “I think I’ll take my little victory and make sure Aidan is still napping. We can discuss a joint savings account for his college fund if you’d like when I get back.” And walked out the door before Spencer could argue.


End file.
